


衰败人生 Garbage Life

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Mississippi Grind
Genre: AU! Galennic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye





	衰败人生 Garbage Life

　　拉契夫第一次见到这个男人是在爱荷华的一家地下赌场，他在那儿待了好一阵，为了完成上家说的份额。

　　那不是个低门槛的地方，拉契夫甚至不明白他是怎么混进来的，也许他身上就揣着比门槛费多一点儿的钱，一定是他全部的家当--拉契夫从没见过哪个普通市民会随身携带着那么多现金，一般这样做的总是那些洗脏钱的棋子，他自己就是其中一颗。

　　盖瑞却不会是，绝不会。

　　这可不是什么夸奖，他只是嗅到了贫穷的味道，那不是他把整整五十万的筹码摆在桌上就能掩盖的住的--要知道这世界上只有一种东西是藏不住的，不是爱，是穷，是贫困，是潦倒，没什么浪漫的。

　　拉契夫咬下签子穿着的青橄榄，啜饱了酒汁的生涩在他舌尖绽开，他讨厌酒，正如他讨厌烟，他违心地做着这一切，无非是为了融进环境里。正如他虚伪地、带着令人着迷的冷漠叫着男人的名字，和在场的大多人一样，“噢，盖瑞。”

　　男人生硬地裹在那件过分合身的雪白礼服里，坠着绿松石的波洛领带卡在前胸，他喝着最便宜的波本酒，嘴唇沾得亮晶晶，显出一种不合时宜的浮夸和奢靡来。那乱蓬蓬的亚麻色卷发里藏着银灰，又被主人焦躁地拨到耳朵后面去，他的运气好的出奇，出手却总带着一种飞蛾扑火般的浪掷和绝望--好像根本没想过要留退路。

　　拉契夫的眼神漫不经心地略过他看到了瘾，像是水沟里最后一块闪闪发亮的金币，驱动着那个颓败的男人无所畏惧地冲向前，直到世界尽头，从那断崖上跳下去。

　　平凡的人们都有很多打算和愿望，要么实现，要么遗憾，遗憾多来自保守和等待，而盖瑞，噢，这个叫盖瑞的男人，宁可灭亡，也不想要遗憾。他太熟悉这种想法了，它同样也像梦魇那样纠缠着自己，他早陷下去了，收不了手。

　　可盖瑞，盖瑞依然平凡。没有变多坏，也绝对不好。

　　拉契夫仍看着他，看着他怀抱着越来越多的筹码，一步一步走向自己--的赌桌。他们打德州扑克，有的时候他赢，有的时候盖瑞赢，他们是牌桌上运气最好的那两个。

　　拉契夫打得很小心，他光靠相见的第一晚就摸清了这个男人押宝的套路，他喜欢喊跟，冲动着就要全押，但他不想让游戏这么快就结束，那双蓝眼睛盯着他，审视又退缩。拉契夫一点儿也不明白自己怀着什么样心情在玩这招欲擒故纵，或者是说他看见了藏在盖瑞身上的绝望--那种人生得意时你本该无法预知和理解的绝望。

　　他走了一会儿神，输掉了一些钱，而盖瑞又在别人说全压时像扑火的飞蛾那样把筹码往前一推，眼神灼灼--他总觉得自己能翻盘，拉契夫想。

　　而他没有，这次没有。

　　光很快从他眼睛深处褪去了，像很深很深的海或者很深很深的夜，他捏着杯子的手轻轻地发抖，带着点高过临界的急切说要借钱，桌上的人几乎是瞬时散开了，摇着头劝慰他，拒绝他，拉契夫在赌桌上从未见过这种人情，他觉得有趣。

　　“哦，盖瑞，”他挑了个好点的语气词，将桌上的一小摞筹码推过去，“你可以选，留在这里，或者不。”

　　他相信盖瑞总是一无所有的，他一无所有惯了，没有经过什么真正的动荡，也不曾见识过什么血雨腥风惊涛骇浪，同样也不会真的去想象这些东西，不知道深水会淹死人，不知道筹码被鲜血烧烫的滋味，不知道悲惨会有多惨。但无可指摘，不是所有狼藉糜烂的赌徒心，都会披着他一样光鲜又残酷的皮囊，坐在高悬的尖刀下。

　　盖瑞的睫毛颤了颤，像成熟麦穗上细密的绒毛，金棕色的，似乎有什么在它的遮掩下流走了--拉契夫大概漏掉了很多关于这个男人的讯息，比如说他可能会有的摇摇欲坠的自尊和千疮百孔的心。拉契夫那只受过伤的病眼突然一疼，他感觉到潮气略过自己的面颊，将一切割裂成两半。

　　“不是什么恶魔的象征，”他掏出手绢按了按那道鲜红的痕迹，用一种几乎哄骗的腔调说，“只是……”

　　“没必要解释，”盖瑞飞快地打断了他，将那筹码按在手心下，“我并不介意。”

　　拉契夫尊重懂生意懂交易的人。

　　他叫了一杯酒给盖瑞，轻信陌生人听起来很可笑，但面前这个瑟缩着的男人就是如此，在听到那钱并非要他还的时候，盖瑞的眼睛亮了亮，他一定不是那种能把生意和情感分得很开的人。金钱和一点点的情感暗示就让他倒塌。

　　他说他今晚不想再赌，拉契夫没很惊讶，他的瘾当然还没断，只是被自己这样略带轻佻的戏弄触到尊严。于是他们一道坐到拐角的阴影里去，拉契夫轻轻晃着酒杯，把里面盛着的金红液体带进漩涡里，他挥霍金钱买一个乐子，就像他的老板--布洛菲尔德。

　　这甚至算不上挥霍，他想，这个男人困窘的思维，大概想不清什么叫真正的富足，想不清情感是坏的，金钱本身才是好的。

　　拉契夫没在盖瑞眼里看到什么醉意，他却仍絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，说他的幸运星，说爱荷华的传说，说红酒和香槟。

　　盖瑞的脸在赌场温柔的鹅黄色灯光下看起来红扑扑的，眼神掠过拉契夫眼上的伤疤，轻柔带着酒的潮湿，他们对赌博避而不谈。

　　他的生活不出拉契夫所料那样是一团乱麻，白礼服，绿松石，玫瑰花都掩不住的糜烂，他酒喝得很快，不曾细细品味就囫囵咽下，空谈也不能让他的舌头尝得出好坏。

　　“没什么是一劳永逸的，不符合规律就要付出代价，”他闪烁的目光里像沉入星河，“……先生？”

　　“拉契夫。”

　　“拉契夫先生，法国人，法国是个很美好的地方。”拉契夫笑了一下，没有否认他的猜测。

　　“我相信报酬率，盖瑞，我不相信运气，光靠运气自然要付出代价，你时常观察人，但这太过低级。”

　　“但你也在观察我，”盖瑞摸到了他话里的秘密，透过喝干了酒的玻璃杯看他，他蒙了白翳的病眼被扭曲放大，“这间赌场里的新朋友，你看到了什么。”他吃吃地笑，无所谓又无所畏惧。

　　“我没有看到什么，”拉契夫想了想，“我看不到任何东西。”

　　“我知道这是真的，我也一样看不见。”

　　盖瑞冲着他举杯，接过他手中几乎没动的酒一口气喝干，径直走向那段在他描述里雾蒙蒙的破碎生活，头也不回。

　　拉契夫盯着桌上被遗弃的筹码，用手把它们扫进了垃圾箱。


End file.
